It Never Happened
by purplehedgie
Summary: Leo and Mikey overhear a strange conversation between Donatello and Raphael and decide to investigate.


Michelangelo sighed, looking around the lair wearily. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was bored senseless, he had to train with Leo. _Leo_! He'd rather take on Donnie and Raph simutaneously than have his shell handed to him by the oldest turtle every two seconds.

"Mike..."

I mean, really! Couldn't he go easy on his baby bro just for once? Not that he was weakling or anything, but still...it's the thought that counts.

"Mikey..."

Speaking of, where were his other two brothers? It wasn't like Raphael to miss out on sparring. And Donatello...well, he participated. Could they be playing video games? His little animated disc-babies! How could they even_ think_ of discluding him? He oughta march right into the living room and-

"Michelangelo!" Said turtle shrieked in surprise.

"What! Where am I! How- "

His brother answered him with a smack on the head, eliciting another high-pitched (and not at all girly) shriek from the orange-banded terrapin. "Maybe if you quit daydreaming, you'd learn something Mikey."

The jokester groaned inwardly, preparing for yet another oh-so wonderful lecture from his fearless leader. But before it could happen, their sensei spoke up. "Your brother is right, Michelangelo. You seem quite distracted by your thoughts. What is on your mind?"

He replied gratefully, thanking whatever divine being had saved his ears from endless torment. "Where are Donnie and Raph? I don't wanna fight Leo anymore..."

Before either could answer, a blood-curdling scream blew through the lair. The two turtles and rat whirled around to face the noise. Just as their hands headed towards their weapons, the same voice that had nearly blown their eardrums spoke up again. "Oh my _GOD_! Go wash it!"

Leo's hands dropped from his swords so that he could facepalm. "Dudes...what do you think is going on up there?" The leader looked through his fingers at his youngest sibling.

"Honestly, I don't want to know." By the time he had finished his sentence, Mikey was halfway up the stairs. Leo looked at Splinter hopefully, but the rat's look said it all.

_Go after your brother, Leonardo._

Sighing in the way only the eldest sibling can, the blue-clad turtle followed his brother, who was bouncing on one foot at the top of the stairs.

"Why would you do that, Raph! It's everywhere now!"

"Well, 'scuse me for reactin'! Maybe if ya weren't movin' so fast I coulda warned ya!"

Mikey paused just outside the door, then turned to face his sword-wielding bro. "Um, leaders first?" Rolling his eyes, he wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

"Ugh, it's pretty sticky for such a small amount a' stuff. S'at normal?" Now it was Leo's turn to pause. What were they doing in there? More important, why was Raphael in Don's room?

"Will you wash it off, already! It's all over my bed now." Was his hot-headed brother taking advantage of the big-brained turtle? Did he corner Donnie in his room and make him do things! His poor, defenseless little bro!

"Whatta 'bout my-" The rad-banded turtle was cut off with the door blowing open. He turned to see what was going on, and was rewarded with a leaf-green foot in his face.

"What are you _doing_ in here, you damn creep!" Leonardo ran to his brainiac brother's side. When he saw the tears in the turtle's eyes, brotherly instinct took over. "Are you okay? What happened? What did he do to you! Should I-"

"L-Leo..." Tha dam broke, and tears slid down Donatello's face as he told his brother what happened. "I-I was working on blueprints for a new invention, then Raph c-came in and asked me to upgrade his bike. I told him yes, a-and then I saw this huge spider on my papers. I was gonna pick it up and take it outside, but...b-but..." Donnie wailed loudly. "HE SMASHED THE SPIDER ON MY BLUEPRINTS! THEN HE THREW MY BLUEPRINTS ON MY BED AND GOT BUG JUICE EVERYWHERE! My plans are destrooooyed!"

Leo soaked this information in, then chuckled. His chuckle then became a full-blown, rib-aching, tear-jerking scream of laughter. "S...so you were screaming...because Raph squished a_ bug!_" Speaking the event out loud forced another snort out of the usually calm leader.

Donatello sniffed softly. "Maybe..." The older turtle pat his brother on the head.

"Well, at least no one was hurt. We can all be thankful for that." Just as he turned to leave, a fist collided with his head. "What the-" Before he could say shell, Raph was on top of him, beating his shell.

"What the heck wazzat for, Leo!"

Mikey stood at the doorway, jaw almost touching the ground with shock. Backing out of the room, he made his way to his room. Now just to pretend it never happened...


End file.
